


But she came back

by yohoapirateslifeforme



Category: One Piece
Genre: But like by accident, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohoapirateslifeforme/pseuds/yohoapirateslifeforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually Nami came back for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But she came back

**Author's Note:**

> They most likely like... held hands some more and idk maybe kissed or smth
> 
> Warning english is not my native language so this could be horribly paced and there could be grammatical errors and i am Sorry
> 
> ANYWHO HBD VIVI MY BELOVED CHILD ❤❤  
> 

Eventually Nami came back for her.

It had been three, no, five years (maybe more? She had honestly lost track of time) since the strawhats left Alabasta, and five years since Vivi had decided to stay there, stay for her country.

Truth be told she didn't regret it (or -- perhaps she did, but only a little! Once every third night! Only when around the ocean), but seeing her country, her _home_ grow and shine like it used to before the wars, was a reward and a blessing. Knowing this seemed to make the weeks go faster and she could stop reading the newspapers hysterically, searching for any and all signs, news or whereabouts of-

Them.

_Her._

 

The night before their departure, five years from now, she had had a talk with Her.

(They weren't just talking though; but that is a memory for only the two of them.)

They had stayed up almost till sunrise, talking, laughing, crying and making promises, holding each other and stroking the other's hair, orange and blue, black and white mixing in an embrace so strong it would last a lifetime.

(Expect it didn't.)

 

There was a golden ring around Vivi's ringfinger. It could easily be concidered fool's gold (and it probably was), and therefore it had no real value in anyone's eyes.

Vivi treasured it.

Her hand had grown the right size to finally fit it, without the constant fear of dropping it somewhere in the city or the palace. Worst of all anywhere near the thousands of dunes.

(They had been in a hurry when choosing them.)

The ring's main focus was on a tacky and a rather large black skull and bones, a Jolly Roger as she had learned, and Vivi could easily remember the one on Her finger, the one she had picked; the one that cost a tad more than what She had bought for Vivi, but also the one she absolutely wanted to get. It was a shade of baby blue, and it reminded her of the sky and the sea, especially the sea.

(Secretly, she hoped that the color reminded Her of Vivi too, of their promise and time together. That She wouldn't forget her, even if she got together with others. Vivi felt funny thinking of it, practically quilty. Still, she knew what she had signed up for and tried to not wallow in the feeling)

The rings were bought -hastily, with no clear idea or _any_ other reason than that they had to do it now, quickly, before something could change their minds (( _'This is a bad idea-' 'I don't want to leave you hanging if I-' 'What if we forget-'_ ))- from a small boutique in the marketplace, hand-made by the old woman and her granddaughter selling them. It happened not long after Luffy had defeated Crocodile, only hours later in the happy, humid and relieved daze of the Alabastian night.

She had held Vivi's hand the whole time, the whole trip from the castle to the city, and back to the girls' quarters. Her hand was clammy against the princess', but neither wanted to let go first.

Arriving to the castle and making their way upstairs, they had run into Chaka and Igaram. They had stopped, hands still intact and panting; rings were thrown to pockets in an attempt to delay the inevitable, but Vivi knew Chaka had noticed through his thick, watered eyelashes. And he smiled.

"Go on, it's past your youngsters bedtime. I think your friends are asleep by now," this was directed to Her, but Vivi took it as an invitation of sorts (it reminded her idly of the doctor on the snowy island), and shortly after bidding 'good night' to the two men she took the lead, and stormed to the silenced room next to her snoring saviours.

In to the room, to the king sized bed, hand in hand.

  
They sat across from eachother, not further than at an arms lenght away, and both of them stared at the newly bought promise-rings, as Usopp had called them once while still on Merry. It seemed like forever ago, when in reality it had probably only been a day or a week at longest when they had heard the long nosed sharpshooter brag about the bronze ring on his finger to Luffy and Chopper (neither of them jealous of the ring itself --Chopper already had a ring of sorts on one of his horns, and Luffy was only reminded of the bronze statue he so desperately craved).

Vivi took Her right hand; it was still sweaty, she noticed and smiled carefully, sliding the ring to its designated place. Pale skin, the freckled arm and the shoulder it lead to and finally Her body as a whole shivered in anticipation as She in turn grabbed her ring for Vivi. Balancing the golden band between Her nervously shaking fingers (though She wouldn't admit anything when asked about it - the shaking that is, but Vivi remembered it clearly), She took her hand. Placed the Jolly Roger on Vivi's dark ringfinger; stopped to stare at it, and brush Her thumb over it gently.

All the rush from before seemed to magically disappear, sitting there in comfortable silence. Then the girls made the mistake to look up at each other.

Both felt like they could've busted a lung had neither of them cut off for a kiss to keep the other silent. The kiss was sweet, and felt absolutely silly, as did the whole ordeal. Tears formed in their eyes from laughter mostly, and Vivi pulled the girl on top of her, deepening the kiss and efficiently silencing the giggles for now.

That night went past faster than anything Vivi could remember from her life. She couldn't possibly recall everything that had been said and done, but over the nights between their departure and return, she thought back to that surprisingly warm night shared with the redhead.

 

"I'm gonna make you my wife, I promise."

"--when I come back, Luffy will be the pirate king, Zoro will have defeated Mihawk and everyone else has most likely also made their dreams reality, but I'll still have sea and land to map. I'm gonna need another girl there with me on the second run, y'know--"

"--the wedding's going to be ENORMOUS, we'll invite Kureha and the giants, maybe even Crocus and the whale, what the hell, we'll probably have half the world there to celebrate us, Vivi- hey, stop laughing, I'm serious--"

"...the last thing I want to do is to pressure you do anything, but... you'll remember me, right? Even after all the years that may pass?"

"Wh- what, how can you say that," she had to interrupt the older girl now, "how can you be so sure that I'm not going to come with you--"

She took the princess' face in Her hands, staring at her eyes with hearty sadness, blinking so the tears wouldn't fall, "Because I've seen the way you act here, how you look at those people and even at the vastness of all the goddamn sand - fuck! You're not gonna leave all this behind for a crew of good-for-nothing pirates, not for someone like _me_." She then drew a breath, "We had fun. But I can't replace a country and thousands of years of its history."

Those words hurt Vivi the most, and she kissed the gorgeous girl with bright orange hair and freckles all over, kissed all the new and old scars in Her skin, embraced Her body in a crushing hug and pleaded: "don't ever say that again, I love you, don't ever say that again because I _love you_ -"

 

~~

 

Vivi sighed.

It was morning, somewhere around seven or so, and a Tuesday. Today her schedule was practically empty, so she was still laying in bed which she never really did.

A knock came from her door. Sitting up and pulling a robe over her pajamas, she shuffled to the door and opened it, a smile immediately forming on her face.

"Good morning Pell!"

"Good morning miss Vivi, did you sleep well?" The guard bowed his head slightly, even when Vivi had told him countless of times to stop doing it; she was pretty sure they had passed that part in their relationship.

"I slept great, thank you. I was just taking my time to get up. I don't have much planned for the day, thought I should take it easy for once," she joked, making Pell smile in a manner that sparked curious doubt in Vivi.

"Why are you smirking like that?"

"Miss Vivi," the guard touched the ring --an actual wedding ring, real gold and everything-- that hung from the chain on his neck (turning to his Zoan form could cause problems concerning it -he and Chaka both wore their promises like that, just to be on the safe side) and set his other hand on Vivi's shoulder, "they have spotted a ship, an enormous pirate ship on its way to Alabasta. It is said that the ship should arrive today, sometime after midday. Vivi," the girl could not breathe anymore, "the Jolly Roger wears a strawhat."

 

~~

 

She left straight after throwing on something even halfway decent, and after packing the most minimalist, fast breakfast to go.

Carue was ready, and even if it would've been faster to go along with Pell, she insisted on going with the duck. He was, after all, almost just as excited as Vivi was.

 _Almost_.

Pell had told her that it was likely for the ship to try and go ashore on the same place where Vivi had told her goodbyes to the crew. Vivi saw it fitting.

 

Sand around them fumed wildly, as Vivi and Carue made their way to the cape. She couldn't stop to even eat the breakfast, only braking their trip once to give Carue a breather.

 

It took longer to get to their destination than Vivi remembered, and when they arrived they were both out of breath. As Carue proceeded to wobble under a stray palm tree, Vivi still ran all the way to the edge of the cape.

The duo had shown up early.

 

Luckily, so had _they._

When the gigantic ship, with a lion or a sunflower or something of the like as the header strolled in Vivi's wield of sight she couldn't stop herself from jumping up and down, barely breathing in a healthy pattern.

 

She had truly come back.

 

"My princess!"

It was the first time in 2 years anyone had called her a princess.

 

The ship stopped near the cliff's edge, as it quite couldn't stop where Vivi stood. Vivi looked in awe, as a girl, as a redhead with a buzzcut on both sides of her head, and a hawke left in the middle jumped on a rope that twisted its way steadily to land from the huge ship, filled with familiar (and also some new) faces aboard, waving at her, yelling and laughing.

 

The redhead landed, so smoothly and carefree it made Vivi's heart race even more than it already was, and she began running, and She ran as Vivi ran, disregarding all that was not necessary from her hands, the dumb, ridiculous ring securely in her right ringfinger, and even from this far (which was not that far anymore --thirty meters, twenty, only ten more-) she saw a glimpse of blue in Her hand too.

The ocean had been good for her today; she felt like bursting out crying and laughing at the same time, this could not be real, it could not be happening--.

"Nami."


End file.
